


Interrupted

by Sirenswhisper



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christopher Pike and Leonard McCoy are in a relationship and they keep it secret. That is until Jim Kirk finds out and tells the people they really don't want to know about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank you to Zauzat for being such a wonderful Beta and without who this story wouldn't be anywhere near as good.

Chris moaned softly into Leonard’s mouth as a large hand skimmed down Chris’s stomach and settled onto his hip, the other hand was planted firmly on the bed so that not all of his weight was on Chris. One of Chris’s hands was buried deep in Leonard’s soft dark hair and the other was on the other man’s back trying desperately to increase the contact between them. He wanted to feel his lover’s weight pressing him into the bed.  
There were no rules saying that he and Leonard couldn’t be in a relationship together, as Starfleet Medical was a separate body from the Starfleet Academy. However he knew having sex with the cadet in his room when his roommate could walk in at any time was not his best idea, but it was better than Chris’s home or office. Chris’s house was surrounded by other officers’ homes and a cadet walking around there did have a habit of attracting attention, especially if the cadet in question was there a lot.   
And there was one person whose attention Chris definitely didn't want it to attract. Number One seemed to take great joy in terrifying those who Chris dated and he didn't want to lose Leonard. But the draw back of using Leonard’s room was his roommate, Jim Kirk. They had only just avoided him on more than one occasion and there was only so long that their luck could last for.  
Leonard moved his mouth away from Chris’s and began to kiss softly along his jaw and up to his ear until he was breathing loudly in Chris’s ear.  
“Did you miss me darlin’?”   
Chris could practically feel Leonard’s smirk and he let out a small whimper that with anyone else he would have been embarrassed by, but with Leonard he really couldn't bring himself to care.  
“Yes, oh yes. Everyday.” Chris replied as he turned his head to give Leonard better access. He moaned again softly as Leonard traced his ear with his tongue and then slowly began to make his way down his neck and onto his chest. He was just tracing Chris’s collar bone when a loud voice spoke over their soft noises. “Lights.”  
When their eyes adjusted to the sudden glare, they saw Jim Kirk staring at them with a look of complete shock that had they not been in this position they would both have found incredibly funny. Unfortunately they were in this position and while Chris was blushing quite a nice red Leonard had turned his head to glare at Kirk seemingly unashamed by the fact that Jim had just caught him with a man he had a lot of respect for.   
“Erm…” Kirk said. Leonard continued to glare at him. Kirk fidgeted awkwardly. Chris was pretty sure that like himself Kirk was thinking that they had a meeting in a few hours and he was sure it was going to be really very awkward.   
And then Kirk did the last thing Chris expected, which was silly really because this was Jim Kirk and he should have realised this was going to happen. A huge grin spread across Kirk’s face and he looked like the cat that got the cream.   
“Do you want me to leave?” demanded Kirk with a look of glee in his eye.  
“Piss off Jim!” Leonard growled. Chris, sensing there was a history to this, thought it best not to get involved. “I leave you alone when you’ve got someone over,” Leonard continued.   
“Only when I've told you they’re coming! If I don’t you kick them out and spend the rest of the evening shouting at me,” Jim replied triumphantly. He had look of such pleasure that knew whatever happened after Chris left, Leonard wasn't going to like it. Kirk was probably going to use this against Leonard for, well, ever. “And since you didn't tell me, I have every right to throw Captain Pike out.” Kirk turned to Chris. “Throw you out with the utmost respect, of course sir.”  
Chris didn't think he’d ever seen Leonard glare quite so malevolently as he did then. Chris had experienced a number of different glares since they started dating, but he’d be glad never see this one pointed at him.  
“But as I'm feeling nice, I won’t kick Captain Pike out if…” Kirk paused dramatically. “If…you tell me all the details!”   
Chris decided it was time to leave.  
***  
“Kirk’s here, Sir” said Pike PA.  
Chris glanced at his watch. Kirk, early for a meeting. Would wonders never cease. He was dreading this encounter and the fact that Kirk has turned up promptly probably meant that he wanted to talk-or more likely tease- about that morning.   
“Cadet Kirk,” Chris greeted him formally.   
“You should at least call me Jim now as you are fucking my best friend.” Chris really didn't like how easily Jim could make him blush. Leonard could also make him blush easily but Chris didn't really mind with him. In fact he didn't mind when Leonard did a lot of things that he would have minded had they been anyone else. He even let Leonard call him Chrissie and he certainly didn't allow anyone else to take that liberty.  
“You haven’t told anyone what you saw, right?” Chris said, voicing a thought that had been troubling him slightly. He loved Leonard more than any other partner he had ever had and if he was honest he’d be hard pressed if he had to choose between the Enterprise and Leonard. This was one man he really didn’t want One of chase away. He knew she meant well when she ruthlessly questioned his partners but things were never the same afterwards.  
He was pretty sure that the grin on Kirk face couldn't possible get any bigger. “Well, I might have mentioned it to one person.”   
“Who?” Chris could think of a lot of people he really didn't want to know if only because they’d tell One.   
“Oh, you know, no one important.” Jim was clearly lying, the massive smirk was a dead give-away.   
“Who?”  
“Admiral Boyce.” He could see from the look of pure joy on Kirk face that he probably had a look of horror on his own. There was no doubt in his mind that One would be the first person Boyce told. But before he could think of anything to say Kirk started speaking again with news that was even worse. “Just before I left to come to this meeting Bones was sent a message to tell him that he had a meeting with Captain One, of all people.”  
Chris sat back in his chair feeling defeated. Ever since One had met him she’d been very protective of him and made a habit of grilling Chris’s boyfriends of their intentions towards Chris. Chris had no idea what was said in those meetings but by the time she had finished with them they were usually a quivering wreck and they spent the rest of their lives terrified of One. He’d have told her to stop doing it, except he was just slightly terrified of her himself.  
Grimly, Chris began his meeting with Kirk. After all the sooner they started the sooner they finished and Chris really wanted to see Leonard.  
***   
Chris was sitting at home, waiting for Leonard. There was no way he was going to Leonard’s room again, maybe he would one day in the distant future but not without checking that Kirk was out of the country and preferably off the planet. He really didn’t want a repeat of that morning.   
Chris smiled in relief as he heard the front door open, he had given Leonard a key card for his house only recently and it still made him feel warm inside knowing that Leonard was using it. At least One hadn't scared him off completely.  
“Jim told me you had a meeting with Captain One, how did it go?” Chris asked, trying to sound casual as he stood up to greet Leonard. Leonard walked up to him and pulled him into a filthy kiss, hot and passionate, his hands on Chris’s hips while Chris’s went round his neck.  
“Horrible,” was Leonard’s only reply as they broke apart for air and he rested his forehead against Chris’s.   
“Oh, I'm sure it wasn't too bad,” Chris said teasingly.  
Leonard glared at him. “Are you sure you know her? You clearly haven’t been on the receiving end when she’s interrogating.”   
Chris felt a smile slip onto his face. “Don’t exaggerate.” He ran a hand through Leonard’s silky hair.   
“I’m not exaggerating! Honestly it was terrifying, I swear if I hadn't given her the answers she wanted she would’ve started torturing me.”   
It was to much, Chris burst out laughing. “She is a little overprotective of me.”  
“A little!” Leonard started to steer them towards the bedroom, where they could carry on where they had left off that morning. “In future, if you need protecting, I’ll take care of it, darlin’!”  
Chris’s broad grin was interrupted by a deeply possessive kiss.   
***  
Admiral Boyce was sitting at a table outside a small café near to the Starfleet Academy looking out for the two ladies he had agreed to meet there. He didn’t have to wait long for Caitlin Barry and Number One to come into view walking close together and what looked like hand in hand. Boyce couldn’t help but smile at the sight. It was nice to see them happy.  
They sat down opposite him Caitlin was grinning and, although One had a blank face, she seemed to be radiating a sort of smugness.   
“So I hear you had a meeting with Cadet McCoy?” Boyce started. He really did want to find out what had happened, it was always the best part of Chris having a new boyfriend. 

A small smile snuck onto One’s face. “I think he’s the one.” Both Boyce and Barry stared at her.   
“Really?” Caitlin asked in astonishment.   
“Yep, he did much better than any of Chris’s other boyfriends, he didn’t break down under questioning. In fact he started yelling at me. ‘Mind your own bloody business’ I think he said. So he won’t be taking any of Chris’s nonsense and he really does seem to care about him a huge amount.”  
The three sat there for a moment or two in silence before both Boyce and Caitlin burst out laughing and One just looked rather pleased with herself.


End file.
